Pavio curto
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Suigetsu era aquele cara estranho de cabelo descolorido que tinha ficado famoso na escola pelas diversas detenções e pelo temperamento de "pavio curto", como costumavam dizer. Mas naquela tarde, ele só queria que Karin parasse de chorar. [Universo Alternativo]


**Pavio curto**

* * *

No fim daquela tarde, quando o sinal para o término das aulas soou pelos corredores da escola, Suigetsu devolveu a prova ao professor – a prova de geografia pela qual, muito provavelmente, ele receberia uma das notas mais baixas da turma – e deixou a sala do último ano. Finalmente, poderia dar o fora dali. No seu entendimento, a escola não passava de um lugar maçante que tentava forçar para dentro de seu cérebro uma quantidade absurda de conteúdos ainda mais absurdos, conteúdos que não lhe serviriam para nada ao longo da vida. Tempos verbais, álgebra e história medieval – se não fosse na própria escola, onde mais ele usaria aquele monte de bobagens? Embora Suigetsu tivesse facilidade em compreender as coisas e um senso lógico apurado, simplesmente não conseguia concentrar-se nos longos e tediosos exercícios.

Não fazia sentido.

Então, na maioria das vezes, tudo o que ele queria era sair logo dali.

Mas, naquele dia, Suigetsu demorou-se ao passar pelos fundos do prédio. A caminho do estacionamento da escola, onde havia deixado o Subaru sucateado que chamava de carro, ele deparou-se com aqueles dois e, num movimento involuntário, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Não havia qualquer motivo para que ele interrompesse seu trajeto, porém, por algum motivo, não quis passar pelo colega de turma e pela garota com quem ele falava. Parecia haver um clima denso em torno deles e, enquanto os observava – longe o bastante para não ser notado e perto o suficiente para escutar o que diziam –, Suigetsu sentiu-se um tanto desconcertado pela situação. Porque, ao que parecia, Sasuke estava dando um fora na garota.

E sendo desprezível como costumava ser.

O nome dela era Karin, não era? Suigetsu achava que sim. Ele já a tinha visto algumas vezes pela escola e tinha a impressão de que ela pertencia ao segundo ano. Embora possuísse aquela expressão sempre séria, emoldurada pelos óculos de aros finos, havia qualquer coisa de incomum e de sensível naquela garota. Talvez fossem seus cabelos de um vermelho vivo e vibrante, aquela cor que a fazia destoar do restante das colegiais. Talvez fosse aquela aura de silêncio que a acompanhava por onde quer que fosse. Sempre retraída em si mesma, ela nunca lhe parecera o tipo de garota que se pode chamar de alegre.

Contudo, naquele momento, Karin afigurava-se especialmente infeliz.

E Suigetsu pensou que ela não merecia um fardo tão pesado.

– Entenda de uma vez por todas. – Sasuke estava dizendo. – Eu não sinto qualquer coisa por você, então, por favor, pare de insistir. Isso tudo já está se tornando um saco, você não percebe?

Mas ela não respondeu e nem poderia, porque tinha os olhos úmidos e a garganta embargada por um sentimento terrível que já não podia mais ser suprimido. Durante anos, ela o amara e desperdiçara pouco a pouco as suas esperanças em tentativas sempre seguidas de recusas, imaginando que um dia, finalmente, Sasuke reconheceria a sua persistência e lhe daria uma chance. Contudo, agora, ela sentia que estava tudo acabado. Sobretudo, Karin sentia-se despedaçada como um inseto que tivesse sido esmagado sob a sola de um sapato.

De repente, todo o seu amor havia sido reduzido a lixo e ela se tornara repugnante aos olhos do garoto que, até aquele dia, tinha sido todo o seu mundo.

Então uma lágrima desceu-lhe pelo rosto e Sasuke virou-lhe as costas com um grunhido irritado, deixando-a sozinha naquele final de tarde que, agora, parecia muito triste. Triste e furioso – porque Suigetsu tinha os punhos cerrados e uma vontade quase selvagem de lançar-se atrás do canalha de Sasuke. Observando a garota que, sob a luz dourada do sol poente, desmoronava lentamente, ele soube que estava tudo errado. Ele só quis ir até lá e abraçá-la, prometer que tudo ficaria bem e dizer o quanto ela era linda, linda por si mesma, sem precisar do amor de um babaca qualquer.

Ele só quis que ela parasse de chorar.

Mas, ao invés de simplesmente oferecer ajuda, Suigetsu deixou que a raiva queimasse livremente dentro dele e fez a única coisa que achou que devesse fazer naquele momento: quebrar a cara do maldito Sasuke.

* * *

Mais tarde, caminhando de volta para casa, Karin deparou-se com o garoto sentado sobre o meio fio da calçada. Suigetsu. Ela reconheceu o colega de turma de Sasuke, aquele cara estranho de cabelo descolorido que tinha ficado famoso na escola pelas diversas detenções e pelo temperamento de "pavio curto", como costumavam dizer, e prendeu a respiração, assustada, ao perceber o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Suigetsu tinha uma das mangas da camisa rasgada, um lábio partido e uma mancha escura no canto de um dos olhos. Além disso, o sangue que havia descido de seu nariz secara sobre a pele, dando-lhe um ar terrível. Ao que parecia, ele havia se metido em mais uma confusão, mas por que estava sentado ali, a poucos metros da casa dela? A princípio, Karin pensou que ele tivesse a intenção de fazer-lhe algum mal e agarrou a bolsa da escola junto do corpo, preparando-se para correr caso fosse preciso. Porém, Suigetsu apenas sorriu.

E aquele sorriso desarmou-a.

Ele cuspiu saliva e sangue junto da sarjeta e levantou-se, ficando de pé diante dela.

– Você está...

– Satisfeito. – ele disse, parecendo realmente muito satisfeito.

– Com o quê?

– Digamos que eu consegui ensinar bons modos a um idiota.

Karin franziu o cenho, duvidando de que alguém como Suigetsu pudesse ensinar bons modos a qualquer pessoa. Seu histórico, afinal, não era dos melhores. Ela só compreenderia em que havia consistido a tal "lição" quando, no dia seguinte, cruzasse com um Sasuke de olho roxo pelos corredores da escola. Por ora, contudo, ela tinha deixado de perguntar-se sobre o motivo daquilo, concentrando toda a sua atenção nos ferimentos do garoto à sua frente.

– Você sabe que isso pode infeccionar, não sabe? – ela começou. – Será que quebrou alguma coisa? Está sentindo dor? Nós deveríamos limpar esses cortes e dar um jeito nesse seu lábio. Eu tenho uma caixa de primeiros socorros em casa, se você...

– Pare! – ele resmungou. – Você fala demais, mulher.

– Mas é que...

– Calada. – e quando ela finalmente se calou, ele permitiu-se um suspiro aliviado. – Eu só queria que você soubesse que não está sozinha.

E antes que ela pudesse voltar a tagarelar, porque, de algum modo, era como se já o conhecesse há tempos, Suigetsu eliminou o espaço que os separava e abraçou-a. Os cabelos dela tinham um cheiro bom, suave, e ele gostou daquilo. Era reconfortante. Karin, por sua vez, caiu num silêncio abissal. O que estava acontecendo ali? Sentiu o calor do corpo dele, a força contida, mas firme, daquele abraço, e então foi perpassada pela sensação de que agora ninguém mais seria capaz de machucá-la. Encolhida entre os braços de Suigetsu, era como se ela estivesse a salvo do mundo.

Pela primeira vez, Karin teve a consciência de que não estava mais sozinha.

De que nunca mais estaria.

Então ela fechou os olhos por trás dos óculos meio tortos no rosto, porque o garoto obviamente não tinha jeito para fazer as coisas e a estava esmagando, e abraçou-o também. E sorriu sem perceber que o fazia. Suigetsu. A partir daquele momento, ele nunca mais a deixaria.


End file.
